Mike
by Bellathena255
Summary: Stupid alarm! Five more minutes, please, just five more minutes. I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow, wishing my alarm would go jump of one of the cliffs at La Push. This is Twilight from Mikes POV.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, New Moon, or Stephenie Meyer. As much as I wish I do. I don't. Oh well. This is posted for my whole story. I will not post this again but it IS here. Do not forget!**


	2. Prolgue

Prologue

I was quiet as I walked with Bella to class, we were alone she could ask me now. I kept waiting for her to do it, but she stayed as quiet as I was with a slight frown on her perfect face. Maybe I should ask her? Is that what she was waiting for? Yes, that must be it. We reached the classroom and I held the door open for her. She sat down next to Edward and I grimaced. What if she had asked Edward? They didn't even talk though so I wasn't worried. I perched on the edge of her desk, as always, and tried to figure out how to breach the subject without sounding like an idiot. Here goes nothing.

"So," I started and then looked at the floor quickly. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance." God, could it have come out any more awkward. I could feel my face heating up.

"That's great." She seemed enthusiastic, not a good sign. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica." Not really. I'd have a better time with you. But of course I didn't say that.

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. At all. She was smiling. Why? Didn't she want to go out with me? I thought she did. I tried again. "I told her I had to think about it." Now you can smile. And tell me you're glad I did. Come on, ask me, ask me. She didn't.

"Why would you do that?" Her tone was disapproving. My face was no longer hinting at being red. It was full out beet red.

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me." I looked down.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I'm wondering if you want me to continue. If you do please review. I will always be taking suggestions. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice! Oh, this is when Mike is pretty much asking Bella to the dance. Should be interesting… I won't post much more unless I get reviews. So please, please, please I'm begging you, review. Thank you!**


	4. First Sight

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I decided that enough people wanted me to continue that I would. This is the day that Bella comes to Forks High School. On with the Story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Mikes POV

Stupid alarm! Five more minutes, please, just five more minutes. I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow, wishing my alarm would go jump of one of the cliffs at La Push. "Sweetie, your breckfast is on the table, come down and get it!" Breackfast, that got my attention fast. Well, at least today. I walked down the stairs quickly and almost ran into my mom coming up, probably to make sure I was awake. "oh, good your up. I was about to check on you."

"Yes mom, I'm up." I sat down at the table and remembered that Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan, was going to be at school for the rest of the year. I wonder how cute she is? If she looked anything like her dad she should be at least good looking. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you know Charlie, the chief police officer?"

"Yes, he's a very nice man, why? Did you do something wrong?"

"No, don't worry. His daughter Isabella is going to be at our school."

"Really, that's great. Her mother left Charlie with her, like eighteen years ago. That was gossiped about plenty. Be nice to her and don't bring it up."

"okay." I looked at the clock on the mantle and nearly jumped out of my seat. I had to get ready for school! I walked quickly into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I'm pretty good looking, maybe she'd think so to… or like me at least. That would be nice. Unless she looked like an ogre. I took extra care as I carefully jelled my hair into spikes, making sure each one was perfect before I left the house and drove to school.

As I drove past the office, I noticed a red beat up truck parked in front. That's strange, nobody usually parks or stops there besides freshman, but it was January so they should have memorized their schedules by now. At least I did. Maybe it was Isabella. I wonder what she looks like. I smoothly parked my car and got out. I barely noticed the drizzle, but I did notice more than people who grew up in Forks. Isabella and I would have that in common at least. Her coming here from Arizona and me from California.

Jessica came bounding up. "Hey Mike, what's up?"

"nothing much, you?" I don't actually care what's up with you! I need to meet this new girl. The first bell rang before she could answer and I gratefully ran off to English with enough extra time for me to talk. "Eric, how's it going?"

"Good, good. I won the chess competition this week! You know with the chess club?

"Yeah, of course. Hey, we should get a group to go to La Push sometime."

"It would have to be later this month though. I have chess meets."

"right." Just then I noticed a new girl walk into class. Isabella Swan, in the flesh. She was just as beautiful as I imagined. She was very fair-skinned, more so than most here in Forks, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped with full lips, just waiting for me to kiss them. Wait, what am I talking about? She was slender and perfect. God, she is hot with a capital H. Mr. Mason signed a slip she handed him after making her blush tomato red. Wow. Must think straight. She was sent to an empty desk in the back. To bad I would have to choose between looking at her or at Mr. Mason. Guess which I would be picking. I wasn't the only boy, or girl for that matter, in the room staring at her. So this was Isabella.

She looked at her booklist and smiled. Did she like the list? Or not? Mr. Mason droned on and on in is monotone voice. I kept thinking about her the whole period until the final bell rang. I was going to approach her and ask her what her next class was but Eric beat me to it.

"you're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Who else would she be! He should've let me handle this. Oh well. I packed up my bag and listened as he asked what class she had next, government. Dang, I have Trig. I sighed and picked up my bag and walked out the door.

The rain had picked up but this time I didn't notice it in the least. Wow Isabella was much better than I thought. She probably wanted to be hanging out with me right now, instead of Eric. I ran my hand over my spiked hair absentmindedly. I wonder what other classes I would have with her? I hope next period, but no. She had Government this period and I have it next, then Spanish, but then its lunch, I could snag her there… the rest of the period was consumed with Isabella. Mr. Varner asked me a question that he had to repeat three times before I realized he was talking to me. I got the answer wrong.

The bell rang and I walked slowly to government, quickening my pace only when I remembered that we could pass each other if I got to the government door fast enough to be there when she left. I hope Jessica wouldn't be there. It's not that I don't like Jessica, she's perfectly fine. Just kind of annoying. I tried to pay attention to the subject but my mind kept wandering back to the girl who had stunned me with her looks. Not as much as Rosalie had but still a lot.

Spanish. I couldn't speak a word even after a few years of it. I could speak even less when I saw Isabella walk into the class. She sat right in front of me, next to Jessica, her hair hanging down her back and swinging every time she moved her head. It was so tempting to just touch it. I refrained myself, but kept staring at her, along with all of the other boys in the class, until the bell rang. Finally it was lunch! I watched as Jessica walked Isabella to the cafiteria and I followed. After going through the line, I sat at the usual table and talked to Tyler who was sitting there as well. "Have you seen Isabella?"

"Are you kidding! She's pretty hot."

"I know, do you think that she has a boyfriend?"

"Probably, with her looks."

"You're right, we'll have to find out though." I tried to talk to her but Jessica did most of the talking. Isabella kept staring at the Cullens. "Who are _they_?" Of course she'd noticed them, who doesn't? Luckily Jasper and Alice were a couple, Emmet was taken by Roslie, and Edward didn't date. I still stood a chance. Jessica debriefed her on the secrets shrouding their family. I decided to give up trying to get a word in edgewise and talked to Tyler until the bell rang. It was time for Biology.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Ha! I'm going to stop here today. Review if you like it please. If you have any suggestions I will gladly take them. Thank you again to Alice-in-Wonderland101, forgotten twilight, Emo-anime-lover66, and midnightmoon21 who all reviewed. Oh, I don't actually know about chess club compotitions or if Eric actually plays chess, but for my story this works. REVIEW! I love you all! **

**Bellathena**


	5. Help

_**Help!**_

This story is currently being put on hold.

I am working very hard on my new story. Restorations. I have the outline and have written a few chapters.

The only thing that I am missing is:

A beta reader.

So, if you are interested I would be eternally grateful.

Please, please contact me.

Since I don't know how to work PM if you could just leave a review and I'll get back to you.

I really need someone who won't hold back when something needs work.

So, until I get a beta I'm afraid all stories are currently on hold.

Sorry.

Much love,

Bellathena


End file.
